


To This End Have I Lived

by erunyauve



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erunyauve/pseuds/erunyauve
Summary: On the eve of Tumhalad, Arothir writes a letter to his son.





	

_And Orodreth was much troubled by the words of the messengers... ._ (1)

To my son, Rodnor Ereinion,

You know, by now, that I have gone to Mandos.  Foresight is the gift and curse of our House, and I know that I meet death tomorrow.

You are now the King of Nargothrond, so long as it stands, and the Crown Prince of the Noldor.  For this have I kept you safe;  we scions of Finwë must put our people above ourselves.  Nobility is a debt to those who confer it.

Still my arms recall the first time I held you;  still my eyes see the child of thirty, bravely holding back tears when we sent you away.  You have come of age, now, and those years are lost to both of us forever.  Yet, were you here, you would ride at my right hand tomorrow.  You were made for greater deeds, my son.

As for me, I shall not be sung a great warrior.  When all chances are lost, bravery is but an act of desperation.  Know that there is courage, too, in the battle not fought!  Yet, I am utterly usurped:  my counsellor has become king.  Those who write our history shall call me weak, a fool who gave our people over to charlatans who cared only for selfish ends.  I was not made for this:  I admit it.  Remember that you are more than your father's heir - you are also your mother's son.

All seems lost now, our lands, our kings and our people destroyed.  Do not despair - our hope lieth still in the West.  The House of Finarfin has honoured the Valar;  bitterly we have repented;  in humility, we have asked pardon for our folly.  One who is blameless, the last of our House, shall take up the crown, and the Valar will know it. (2)

Your loving father,

Arothir Orodreth

**Author's Note:**

> (1) (Unfinished Tales, 'Narn i Hîn Húrin', p 155)  
> (2) 'The true hope of the Noldor lieth in the West' (The Silmarillion, 'Of the Noldor in Beleriand' p 120)


End file.
